justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Soy Yo
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Snake Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Snake Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Snake Version) |alt = Snake Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Snake Version) |mc = |pc = Classic (Bar) |gc = Classic |lc = Classic |pictos = |dura = 2:42 |nowc = SoyYo SoyYoALT (Snake Version) |perf = Classic Cassandra Markopoulos Snake Version Neil Xiao (P1) |from = album }}"Soy Yo" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a woman with long light lavender hair. She has a yellow hoop earring in each ear and is wearing a lime beanie. She has on a pink sweater with navy rings above her elbows and yellow cuffs, and most of the left side up to the dark purple ring is orange. She is wearing a dark purple skirt with buttons down the front, knee-length lavender socks, and blue boots with dark purple laces. Her facial features are more visible than most dancers' and have a lavender tone. Snake Version P1 The coach is a man dressed up like a cobra. P2 Background Classic The background starts off and ends in an ordinary city street with apartments, a fire hydrant, trashcans, and a tree. The title of the song is seen in the background. But then the city starts to become colorful. Colorful clay shapes appear around the dancer. During the chorus, monsters appear. Before the chorus, the sidewalk changes colors. In the pre-chorus, a piece of the sidewalk gets lifted up by a monster. At a certain point, the city starts to disappear, showing a white background. Snake Version Gold Moves Classic Snake Version Trivia *''Soy Yo'' is the second routine in the series that involves claymation, the first being Mi Mi Mi. *The coach appears in Skibidi s background. *The UK thumbnail features one pictogram, along with the pictogram bar in its default color. **This is also the case with Кружит s thumbnail and FANCY s Southeast Asian and Thai thumbnails. *The coaches from the classic and alternative routine appear in the Celebration trailer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk Gallery Game Files SoyYoALT 1236.png|P1 s avatar (Snake Version) SoyYoALT 1237.png|P2 s avatar (Snake Version) Promotional Images Ring_jd2020_teaser.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3FN2WgjNed/ Basketball jd2020 teaser.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1179063431477055488 Soyyo instagram teaser 3.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Soyyo twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) Behind the Scenes Soyyo bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Others Soyyo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Soyyo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Bomba Estéreo - Soy Yo (Official Video) Teasers Soy Yo - Gameplay Teaser (US) Soy Yo - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight Soy Yo Ubisoft US MAKING OF - SOY YO JUST DANCE 2020 OFFICIAL References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:R&B Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Neil Xiao